1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device, and more particularly, to a low power consuming operating device for digital signal processing, which reduces power consumption using a probability distribution of input digital signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of the multimedia era, power consumption has emerged as a significant concern in digital signal processing. Power consumption is very important for reducing heat generation and for system stability. As system size increases, some systems have several hundred multipliers. The increasing demand for mobile and portable electronic devices requires digital signal processing systems which operate longer at low power from a single battery. Low power consumption is especially important for mobile phone systems especially.
A conventional operating circuit stores a digital input in accordance with clock pulses and just operates on the stored input. However, this operating circuit has the problem that much power is used and operation speed decreases. This is because a probability distribution of the input signal is neglected, and thus the same operation is repeatedly performed upon the same input in a system or circuit using a specific input pattern frequently.
Another problem with the conventional operating device is that it uses a synchronization circuit for synchronization of input and output. This results in unnecessary power consumption in the case when the input varies when the operating device need not operate and thus a portion of an input circuit operates. The synchronization circuit will be described in detail later.